Lunar's blood
by xX Hyorin Xx
Summary: Being back together again with Edward couldn't be any better, right? Not, Edward still refuses to change Bella and the Volturi's are watching them..When two of the dangerous threats in Fork's comes to kill them, Love my not be enough to save them.
1. Sad tango part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did Edward would be mines all mines.

AN: Well I've been meaning to pick up on bad habits and write a story I can continue to post. So it's Twilight/New Moon. WHY? Not just because Edward so smexy. Not because I have an obsession with vampires but cause I was inspired by Edwardequalsloveandseductivity. Well please review and enjoy.

"_Look," Bella said touching Edward's face. "I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?"_

"_Yes, it's enough, enough for forever."_

"_I'm sorry, Bella..._

_...Goodbye."_

_**Twilight/New Moon**_

_**Lunar's Blood**_

Edward's knew he had to find a way to get her back. His very demons which he resented urge to be near her. His efforts to dispose of his feeling to her were caught in an ensnared trap, to only worsen his uncontrollable desires.

Edward's golden eyes narrowed as he growled silently. The heel of his combat boots stomped against the city's sidewalks. His heavenly form shone in the bashful night as the moon reflected in the floor of the concrete path, as if showing him a path.

'_I told you…'_Edward growled furiously through his mind. _'I told you not to do anything firkin' stupid, Bella!' _His teeth snapped furiously as his word to Bella were silenced and ignored with a mere _'Humph'_

Edward's rushed up the stairs of a building, the moon's reflection now rested upon. Pausing, Edward looked you glancing at the moon and nodded, thanking it.

The moon being pleased disappeared from his view. Edward turned his attention back on his objective. He walked up the rest of the stairs, in a matter of seconds.

Edward kicked the double-doors with his right foot. The kicks impact nearly destroying the hinges to the door. Edward took another step in, no one seeming to notice the entrance door was halfway destroyed. The light of color beamed everywhere across the people dancing, the ceiling, the floor. The music of a Korean singer blasted through the speakers of the DJ. He ignored it of course, searching the faces that were in his sight. Not her. Edward walked deeper in to the club…

Bella laughed as two people, a girl and a guy, argued with one another.

Bella looked up from her drink and stared straight ahead. Her mouth dropping slightly, she placed her drink quickly upon the table before it crashed to the floor. Hoping that it didn't make much of a sound for Edward's ears. But he was having enough trouble with the music in his ears. Bella walked quickly to the exit. Hoping not to make a clumsy movement, Bella made it to the exit. Just as Edward, headed to where she was.

AN: So what do you think? Please Review and by the way. This part of the was based on a song by Korean singer BI Rain. Oh by the way, the songs will be posted on my profile just in case anyone want to hear it.


	2. Sad Tango part 2

_Twilight New Moon_

_Lunar's Blood_

_Sad Tango Part 2_

_By Hyorin Larxene_

An: I'm sorry that my first chapter was confusing.

But I will try and straitening everything out, in later chapters.

This is in Bella POV. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Sad tango part 2

I walked as slowly and carefully as my feet will allow. I tried not to slip and fall to my doom, which was as hard a task for as it is. But as I tried only one thing ran thorough came across my mind. 'Why was he here?'

I knew only partly why but I couldn't narrow it down. Maybe he was mad, or he wants to kill me.

Or he wanted to check up on me. HAH! That was a laugh, I hardly doubt that. During these past months, he never spoke a word to me, unless, threat counted as one. Those threats didn't count for much.

I felt my heart hurt at the thought of him not wanting to see me. Being so warped up in my thought, I step over my pants and went trembling down the stairs. I shut my eyes tight_ 'Damn it. I'm going to die, Help!' _

'_Bad Mistake'_

My body suddenly froze in thin air. I paused wondering, If I dead that quickly. I blinked and took a few more minutes to realize that I was staring at someone's Shoes. "Oh…I'm not dead then." I mumbled to myself. I turned to stone when my savor chuckled, with a crooked smile on his face.

I knew that Chuckle far to well to mistake it. I didn't speak a sound; my lips were unable to cooperate with my body. I was lifted up to my feet without much effort. I felt a stone –icy finger pick my face up to glazed at him. It was Edward, his topaz eyes dark. His lips glued together, I prayed that his lips were glued together, but they weren't, he stared at me with an icy stare.

"Uh, hi…" I said to clammy for my taste. Edward didn't change his expression but his lips parted bitterly as if to say something but nothing came out. I stared behind him the exit and my truck wasn't far. If I jumped and stumbled down the stairs purposely, that could shock him to buy enough time to make a run for it.' But Edward saw through my plans since he moved in front of my path.

"Don't you '_hi'_ me, Bella." Was all that came out of his lips. I stood there, Unable to even speak out words, I hoped maybe my mind was playing tricks on me at that time then. He had left me, said he no longer had any use for me. I could feel the tears begin to swell up. I closed my eyes quickly and bushed pasted him, before my emotions were to show.

'_No this isn't happening...' _

"I don't know what your talking about.." I said addressing him as if he were a mere stranger. He said nothing, but his breathing sounded hurt., shocked, and pained. I walked as fast as I can to the exit, knowing he was aware of me leaving, he followed. "Bella.." I continued to walk to the exit, when I reached for the door handled he grabbed my hand.

"_We_ need to talk." I hated those words I hated them so much. That it made my blood heat up.

"_We_ have _nothing _to talk about.." I said simply. He made his grip more tightly when I tried to get away and pushed he into his body. His body was like stone, like always, Ice cold stone. He eyes got more narrow, he growled softly."We need to talk, _now_." He said anxiously. "Look I love you, Bella..." I heard many types of voices call to me.

"...Bella."

"...Hey Idiot"

"Hey, bella wake up."

"WAKE UP!"

My eyes snapped open.

* * *

Well that it. I was not just a dream it was a memory.Just to let everyone know.  
Um thanks for the reviews.Plz don't stop review. I'll like to get feedback about my writing, that sucks--  
Well I'll put the new one up shortly 


	3. Noticesorry about this

Well I'm so sorry I was unable to update at the date that I hoped.

I'm very sorry, I humbly apologize.

My computer has an error and I had to get it fixed.

So I'll be computer less.

I've been trying to use the school computer put sadly it does not work.

Well, I'll try an post it as soon as I can.

I'll also notice I'm not getting mes self lost Reviews-

So I'll try harder to make Chapter 3 very great.

I'm so sorry about this notice.

oxX Hyorin Sislen Xxo


End file.
